Scream at me until my ears bleed
by Mo-Lou
Summary: focuses on the relationship of Will and Heather relationship and the struggles they go through. As well as Johnny and Whatsername-picturing Leslie as Heather BTW. this is a multi chap and Chapter 4 is when things start to get heated REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

Will and Heather were making out in the kitchen. Will shared that apartment with Johnny it was a dumpy place. One wall was all brick other parts had wall paper coming off and wood showing through. There were beer bottles, old Chinese food containers, some pizza boxes and chip bags all over. There were clothes and books, papers and guitars in the living room. But never the less Will and Heather were making out when Will looked at her

"I have a question that I hope you wont get offended by" he said

"Oh, nice way to start this" she said kissing him

"Are you on drugs? Because that's a lot of holes in your shirt. You're not on crack are you?

"We've been going out for two months and you don't want me to get offened by that? You called me a drug addict

"Well technically I questioned it" he defended

"No I just like this shirt? Are you a drug addict?"

"Does pot count" he said with a laugh and kissed her

"You can't go around kissing people"

"I don't. I thought I would go around kissing you" he said holding onto her waist "Hey, you wanna move in?"

"We've been going out for two months and you want me to move in with you?"

"Sure why not"

"This is a regret waiting to happen" she said wrapping her hands around his neck

"Plus Johnny wont mind. Look at this place it's a fucking mess, mostly Johnny, he eats so much yet he's so skinny where does he put it all?"

"You want me to live here so I can work two jobs and be your maid" she said catching on

"Well..yeah! But I pay you in sex so you can't complain"

"if you want me to move in I'm cleaning this shit hole up"

"Fine" will handed her a plastic bag and was about to leave when Heather cleared her throat

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" she said folding her arms

"I guess I'm helping you aren't I?" Will said turning around

"Yes sir" Heather handed him the garbage bag and they started to clean up. Just then Johnny walked in and saw Will cleaning up. He grabbed the water gun and pointed it at Will

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Will and Heather turned around "Now I wont shoot if you just put the garbage bag down. Anyone who knows us knows we've worked hard at getting this place the way it is. It takes skill, time and above all talent. So back away now or get wet the choice is yours"

"He's joking right?" Heather said

"Nope" Will said

"It's a water gun what do you two expect to do if someone breaks in? I don't think this will scare them off"

"We sometimes have water fights. Now drop it and no one gets hurt" Johnny said Heather rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning. Johnny sprayed her with the water gun and she screamed"

"In his defense he warned you" Will said

"Heather, I suggest you stop what you're doing or else I'll use this again" Johnny said

"Will if you don't break the news to him I will and it wont be gentle" she threatened

"You're not kicking me out are you?" Johnny asked worried

"No. But there's no need to violence put the gun down and I'll tell you" Will said Johnny squirted Heather one more time

"I'm listening" he said

"What the fuck?" Heather said

"Sorry I got a little trigger happy" Johnny said smiling

"Now, you don't have to move out, but there will be some changes to the house. I asked Heather to move in with us…key word us. So if she is then this place needs to be a little less of a man caveto accommodate our new female friend" Will explained

"Before you say anything, you should know rent will be cheaper with me moving in" Johnny handed Will the water gun and hugged Heather

"Welcome to the family" he said

"Both of you clean up this mess. I'll help, but you two do most of the work. How did you manage live like this?"

"Quite well actually" Johnny said


	2. Chapter 2

Whatsername was sitting on the counter and Johnny was on the phone.

"Yes I'll hold" he said

"So explain this to me again" Whatsername said grabbing on to Johnny's belt loops and pulling him towards her.

"Heather's been living with us for three months. I thought it was time I get my own place. Let these two lovebirds" Johnny put the phone to his ear "Hello? Yes I'm still here. Yes I'll still hold" Johnny covered the phone "Give these two lovebirds a place of their own"

"Isn't it going to be expensive living on your own? Lonely too" she said pulling him down so she could kiss him. Johnny kissed her

"I get the hint you can move in with me. I love you" Johnny put the phone to his ear "No not you my girlfriend. Yes, yes. She would be living with me. No I want the cheapest place"

"My how you must love me" she said

"You do? Great. I'll be over tomorrow" Johnny hung up the phone

"We have a place to live?"

"We do!"

"I can't believe my boyfriend cheated on my? I'm hot shit" Whatsername said

"You are. That's why I'm dating you know" Johnny said kissing her. Johnny and Whatsername saw the place and bought it. later that night Heather and Will sat on the couch

* * *

><p>"Tell me a secret" Will said<p>

"I don't think you want to hear any of those" she said resting her head on is shoulder. Will kissed the top of her head

"I bet you're wrong. Tell me more please" She turned to face him

"I was the screw up. I never did the things I was supposed to, my mom and dad said they were disappointed in me." Will kissed her

"See we have something in common already" he said

"My mom never really got me, never cared about the things I cared about. She would yell at me and make me feel stupid sometimes. It bothered me, she bothered me I needed to get out of my house. I struggle with depression and I've had suicidal thoughts. a part of me just wants to escape it all you know. Just end it then I wouldn't have to deal with the world" she explained

"We have a lot I common" Will said

"Your turn" Heather said resting her head on his lap and curling up on the couch

"I was also the screw up and disappointment. It was my dad that was the one always yelling at me. When are you going to grow up, when are you going to get a job, you better graduate school. So I dropped out and moved out. I lived with Johnny and I did get a job. But I too hit a point where I just wanted it all to be over. To just wake up when it's all done, I almost killed myself" he said Heather reached up to hold his hand. Will bent down and kissed her hand and she wrapped his arm around her

"What stopped you?" she asked

"this goofy friend of mine named Johnny. I used to cut myself when I was a kid. I would just wear watches and arm bands to cover it. One day when I was a bit older I got back into cutting and I thought maybe if I stabbed myself then I would be fine. Johnny walked in the door as soon as that thought popped in my head. So I but the blade down and walked out forgetting that my wrist was cut. He got all freaked out and then I'm not to sure what happened because I passed out. But Johnny got me help, got me back on my feet. I owe him my life" Will said Heather squeezed his hand

"I wish I had a friend like that. Don't get me wrong I have friends I used to get teased a lot. Actually I was picked on and bullied from the age of five to fifteen. No where was safe, not school, not home. I used to lock myself in my room and listen to my CD player. Music really kept me sane and I got some friends in high school, but none that would do that for me. Well no Rebecca would, we became best friends in grade 10. She would" Will pulled Heather onto his lap and kissed her

"You know I'm here for you too. If you ever need anyone to talk to I'll listen" Heather kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes

"I love you Will" she said

"I love you too"

* * *

><p>Two weeks had past and Johnny hung up the phone<p>

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Johnny said

"Are you angry or offering?" Whatsername asked

"They wont give us our place. Sorry you can't move in yet. YET? I need a roof over my head" Johnny said

"Johnny, you just moved out of the apartment with Will and Heather. I think they'll let you back in" she said with a laugh. He kissed

"I still want my place, sorry our place. Stupid people"

"Did they say why?"

"No" Johnny was so upset he just sat cross legged on the floor. Whatsername laughed and pulled him up

"Come on you goof lets go see why?"


	3. Chapter 3

Will went up to Heather and handed her the black sweat shirt he always wore

"Here" he said

"What's this for?"

"Like in the movies when people give their letterman jackets or jean jackets. I want to give you my black sweat shirt" he explained. Heather smiled and put it on

"Thank you" Whatsername walked in with the beer, put it on the table and laid down on the couch and closed her eyes

"I'm crashing here fro a few nights. You don't mind right?

"No but um…awkward" Will said

"Why?" just then Johnny walked in

"Hey thanks for letting me crash here" he said

"Alright we should start charging people" Heather said

"You know, you two should have a two bedroom place" said Whatsername

"Yeah why if you end up knocked up" said Johnny

"Trust me babe. If Will is you're guy you're going to end up pregnant"

"Then your parents will be even more disappointed in you" Johnny said grabbing a beer

"Okay, how are we supposed to have these people sleep here?" asked Will

"Do you two come with your own food or do we have to feed you?" Heather asked

"Oh yeah we need to eat" Whatsername said

"You're going to have to feed us mommy" Johnny piped in

"Well don't get pregnant" Will said to Heather

"Hey last time I checked it takes two" she said laughing

"Well tonight we wont be here" Whatsername informed

"Yeah, we're squatting in our soon to b place. A protest because they wont give it to us" Johnny said

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Will asked Just then the phone rang and Heather got it. That night Johnny and Whatsername went to protest and Heather and Will went to the bar. Heather got out of hand a bit and he brought her home.

* * *

><p>"I'm drunk" she said As Will helped her in<p>

"Yes you are" he said

"Johnny? Johnny? Where's Johnny, Johnny, Johnny?" Heather asked

"They're out protesting remember?" Will reminded her

"Oh yeah. That was dumb. Don't you think that idea was dumb?"

"I tried to tell them"

"You know what's a good idea? Sex" she said Will took Heather's face in his hands

"Heather listen to me. I think sleep is the best idea for you right now"

"I'm fine" she said stumbling and Will grabbed her

"You're not fine. You need to sleep"

"Aren't you stoned?" she asked

"Not at the moment but I was" Heather laughed

"You're funny. I'm funny. Do we have any beer?"

"No, no Heather, that is not a good idea. You had a tough night and you got a little carried away so you need to rest. I'll help you get ready for bed"

"You're a good boyfriend I think I'm going to keep you. I mean why would she call me out of the blue like that? Then drop this bomb on me. I drank way too much"

"I know you did" Will said

"My mom, she calls me to see how I'm doing? How am I doing? She never cared when I was home, she didn't give a rats ass for 24 years. Then she tells me she apologizes for being so terrible. Like I'm sorry is going to help. Oh and get this, this is the real kicker"

"Heather, you need to sit down before you puke or pass out" Will said trying to get her to the couch

"if we need anything give her a call. So now she wants to help? Now she wants to be friendly. I'm sad are you sad? Alcohol made me happy once. Do you want to have sex?" Will picked her up and brought her to their bedroom he helped her get out of her skirt and he put her in the black sweat shirt he gave her

"Now get some rest okay?" he said Heather leaned in and kissed him which lead to sex. In the other room Johnny and Whatsername walked in

* * *

><p>"We fought a good fight" she said<p>

"They kicked us out" Johnny said

"You think they'll ever give us our apartment?"

"No. it's like I was destined to live in my parents basement or something. I knew I

should have bought that comic book store when I had the chance"

"You know sometimes I'm embarrassed to be seen with you in the privacy of our own home" she said

"Look we can stay with another friend of mine" Johnny offered

"Nah, I like it here" she said Johnny kissed her

"I promise you we will have our own place. With a dog"

"A cat"

"No animals"

"Deal" she said


	4. Chapter 4

Whatsername was getting dressed in her diner outfit Heather was cleaning the kitchen and Johnny was sitting at the table eating

"Going to work now. The diner wants me to do a double shift" complained Whatsername

"You've been living with us for three months, it's time you chip in for rent" Heather said

"I said it's just till I get back on my feet"

"Then you better start chipping in" replied Johnny

"Fuck you" she said and she left for work

"Now what's with you? you're cleaning the place like you're expecting the pope to come" Johnny said to Heather she sighed "I'm out of a job let me try to guess, I'll be a detective. You started being busy body last week, shortly after you got a phone call. Someone died" Johnny guessed and Heather looked up

"Do you think I would be this calm if someone died? Try harder Sherlock"

"okay. The phone call, you were happy but not that happy. Scared and a little confused. Then we you went to the calendar and counted which side note I thought was a little strange. You said a month and a half and hit the wall, mumbled something about more jobs. Holy shit monkey balls, you're pregnant"

"That's scary"

"What?"

"That you got I was pregnant out of all that" she said

"Have you told…" Johnny started to ask but Heather cut him off"

"No. I'm just going to get rid of it and pretend nothing happened and not mntion a single word to him"

"An abortion? You can't kill a human life" Johnny protested

"Look at the place we live in. Will works two jobs I work three, we have our mouths plus you two to feed. We can't afford another mouth, we're already struggling with the rent and heating. I'm just going to rid of this once and for all. You heard Will he doesn't want a baby" Heather explained

" I bet if you told him he would be happy. We can help you with food for the baby. Please think about this"

"I have ad I have an appointment today at the hospital" Johnny got up from the gable "Where are you going?"

"To tell the father of the child" he said

"Johnny no you can't do that" Heather begged but Johnny left and went to Will's work. Will was surprised to see Johnny there. Johnny told him what Heather planned on doing. Will went right to the hospital and met with Heather

* * *

><p>"Will what are you ding here?" Heather asked<p>

"Johnny told me. We can do this" he said kissing her

"I want this baby, it's just, we can't"

"It's just what?" he asked

"I want to matter, I want to mean something to someone, but that still doesn't change that fact that I feel this way. I have my good days and my bad days, you know me, you know my dreams. I want four kids and a nice little house, get married and live that life that I picture in my head. But lately I'm starting to question that dream, is it worth living, is it worth seeing? Part of me wants to get rid of this baby and the other part wants to keep it."

"Death, you're thinking about killing a baby, not just any baby our baby. That is the most selfish thing I have ever heard. It's the most selfish thing anyone can do." Will looked at Heather is disbelief

"I know that, I do and I still question. You know I struggle with depression and you've helped me through, but I don't think anyone can help me through this. I'm confused and I'm scared that my depression will take over the joy of having a baby. That the stress and the pressure will get to me and I'll end up resenting the baby. You saved me from my suicide thoughts. But if and when they come back I don't want a baby" Heather started tearing up and Will wiped a tear from her cheek

"Give me a chance. Let me still help you, I've been there before. It's scary when you feel this way. It's scary because people who want to kill themselves don't get spastic and bat shit crazy and then shoot themselves. They act normal, or…well…semi normal. They hide it through forced smiles and forced I'm fines. They're calm and they go on with there lives until…until one day they decided that they're done going on. The worst part is, is that no one dares to ask if they're truly alright. they hear the I'm fine and brush it off. I've been there. I've cut myself a lot of people didn't know I was suicidal, I fell into a state of depression a few years back. I wanted to do it, but I didn't know how I was going to do it. By you having this baby, you will have something to live for. You'll look into those little eyes and all those thoughts will drift away" Will tried to explaining while holding back the tears himself. Heather looked at him

"I don't care, that's the worst part. I wouldn't even care, because I would finally be free. Free of the pain, free of the hurt, free of the sadness that I have. I feel dark and lonely, like I'm trapped and there's this hopelessness. People say how strong I am and comment about all the obstacles I've faced, how I stand back up when I get knocked down. Well I just want to stay down, is that to much to ask for?" Will looked at her

"You wouldn't care?" he said getting angry "You, you wouldn't care? You would just end it the baby and your life knowing that you ruined a whole bunch of peoples lives. Knowing that some people would never get over this. How fucked up are you? Jesus, you know what if I said that when I thought about killing myself? What if I said fuck family, fuck my friends. Well fuck you for not even giving a shit. And to think, I felt sorry for you. God, you are one stupid person" Will started yelling "well fuck you, fuck you fuck you. If you don't care then I sure as hell don't care. Are you happy now? Go a head, do it, see if I care. See if my world suddenly comes to a stop. Oh no wait you wont see cause you'll be dead and so will this baby so I wont even having something to live for. Well, you know what? I wish you luck. I really by the way you do matter, you matter to me, you said you wanted to matter and you do" Will stormed out and Heather broke down in tears.

* * *

><p>When Will got home he sat on the couch with his guitar until Whatsername came out and yelled at him. Hen Heather walked in and got on the phone. Will went into the kitchen and hung up the phone. Heather explained that she called her mom and her mom said she would help raise the baby. A smile formed across Will's face<p>

"We're having a baby?" he said

"We're having a baby" and Heather kissed him


End file.
